


Let Me Be Your Home

by PuppetMaster55



Series: shance fluff week [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: A promise for the future.





	Let Me Be Your Home

Lance laid against Shiro, and felt something he hadn't felt in a while: a sense of belonging, a sense of safety and warmth.

Lance felt like he was at home, here in bed with Shiro, or sharing a meal with Shiro, or talking with Shiro, or just being in the Castle with Shiro. And he was sure that Shiro felt the same way.

“I want you to meet my family,” Lance said into the night, not sure if Shiro was even awake to hear him. “I want to take you back there, and see where I grew up, and I... I want you to call it home too.”

Because being at home was different than having a home, calling somewhere home. Lance wanted to share his home with Shiro, wanted to have a place that they both could call home.

Shiro shifted in bed, letting out a soft snore, and Lance smiled, leaning into Shiro's reaching touch. He felt the bed shift, felt Shiro roll over, and an arm draped itself over Lance. He felt Shiro bury his head close to Lance, felt the soft little huffs and puffs of Shiro's sleeping breath.

“I'd love that,” Shiro breathed into Lance's neck, startling him. “When we return to Earth, I want you to meet my family too. And I want you to call it home too.” Lance felt Shiro smile against his skin, felt a butterfly kiss. “I'd love to have someplace to call home with you. Come here.”

Lance felt Shiro pull away, felt himself get tugged into sitting. He pulled off his sleep mask to see Shiro climb off the bed, getting down on one knee.

“What?” Lance felt his breath hitch, felt his heart skip a beat. “Shiro. Shiro, what is this? Are you seriously–”

“I didn't believe I'd ever meet my soulmate,” Shiro began, pulling out a delicate black bracer, all fine chains and black jewels. “I just figured that I would find someone, fall in love with him, and we'd both be happy knowing that we were in love but not soulmates. I never imagined I'd actually meet you.” He reached out with the bracer. “I actually asked Coran, because I don't think Allura would take me asking about marriage customs without making a big thing out of it. Alteans don't have rings like we do, they have these... I think it's some kind of bracelet or something. I helped Coran dig it out, and had it sized to your arm. Apparently it doubles as a weapon, but I... honestly? I don't care.” Shiro looked up at Lance, gazed up at Lance with love and stars in his eyes. “I love you, Lance. And I'd love to keep loving you for the rest of my life. I'd love to be your home. Will you–”

“Yes!” Lance blurted out, holding out his arm. He paused, pulling back and grabbing his sleeve, yanking it up for Shiro to put the brace on.

“Let me finish,” Shiro chuckled. “Will you be my home? Lance, will you marry me? Once we're back on Earth, I mean. We could do a marriage out here, but I don't think either of our families would like that – Keith would, though. He's been quietly planning our wedding with Allura and Hunk for a while now. A-and I want Matt and Commander Holt there too, so we'd have to wait until we save them both, but–”

“Yes.” Lance reached down, gently cupping Shiro's jaw and pulling him up – and when he failed that, falling down onto his knees so he could be on level with Shiro. “Takashi Shirogane, I love you and I would love to keep loving you every day for the rest of our lives. Yes, I would love to marry you. Now get that beautiful thing on me, I want to flaunt it.”

“There's a matching one Coran got.” Shiro nodded his head toward the box, where Lance spotted an identical bracer, but with blue coloring instead of black. “Coran suggested I give the blue one to you, but...”

“Black's your color,” Lance finished, smiling. He leaned forward, giving Shiro a gentle kiss. “Just like our marks. We've got the other's colors. That is the most beautiful and sappiest thing anyone's ever done, Takashi. I love you. And it. But mostly you.” He pulled Shiro into a kiss. “Let me be your home.”

 


End file.
